


All The Flowers In The World

by abedinyourshape



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kind of ajshjadh), Drummer! Niki, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Musician! Wilbur, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), anyways they love eahc other ur honor, concert au? idk, gentle kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abedinyourshape/pseuds/abedinyourshape
Summary: George's ex, popular musician Wilbur has invited him to one of his venues almost a year after their breakup. Dream convinces George to go, and that he'll make sure Wilbur won't be able to hurt him again.“So this is your new partner then George?” Wilbur asked smugly.Before George could protest, Dream placed a hand possessively on his thigh, “I am.”George swallowed back his shock at the gesture and plastered on a smile for Wilbur. “That's right, this is my, uh, we’re dating.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 282





	All The Flowers In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmbeebie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmbeebie/gifts).



Dream’s phone vibrated furiously in his lap, he paused the game he was playing to answer it, sliding the phone between his shoulder and ear.

“Hello.” He greeted.  
“Dream.”  
“Yes George?”  
“You’re not gonna believe what just happened.” George’s voice sounded tense.  
“What?” Dream asked.  
“Ugh.” He exhaled. “Wilbur invited me to his stupid concert.”  
“Oh.”  
“The one his new girlfriend or whatever is the drummer for. He’s totally just inviting me to rub it in my face right?”  
“I don’t know,” Dream pondered “maybe he misses you.”  
“He cheated on me Dream, it’s too goddamn late if he misses me.”  
“Well, yeah, of course.” A beat of silence passed “Are you gonna go?”  
“I don’t know. I really don’t want to see him.” George whined over the line.  
“Hey, I could go with you? Then it would just be like we were enjoying a free concert. Right?”  
George exhaled “Yeah, except it’s his stupid concert, and we’ll have to hear his awful voice.”  
“I thought Wilbur was good at singing?”  
“Ugh, he is. I'm just so pissed off right now.”  
“Well hey, we don’t have to make any decisions yet. Did he give you two tickets?”  
“He did, he’s probably expecting me to show up alone too so he can rub something else in my face.”  
“I’ll come with you then. Okay? Think about it.”  
“Okay.”  
“Alright, um, I’ll talk with you later George. And don’t let him get to you, he’s a total asshole dude.”  
“Yeah. Thanks Dream, see you later.”  
“Okay bye.”  
“Bye.”

The call ended. Dream placed his phone onto his desk. In less than an hour Dream had received a text from George: “we’re going. it's tuesday at 8.” He responded: “I’ll be there :).”

-

Dream pulled into George’s driveway as the digital console of his car read 7:21 pm. He sent George a text announcing his presence and soon enough, the boy bounced down the stairs of his house and into the passenger side of Dream’s car. His hair was still a bit damp and he elicited a sweet smell of lavender shampoo.  
“Ready?” Dream asked with a grin, putting the car into reverse.  
“Yep.” George smiled back at him, as he began to fiddle with the radio stations.

The ride was short, George lived just outside the city, which held the venue Wilbur was performing at. The streets were just about as busy as usual, cars breathing down each other's neck and people pushing past one another abrasively on the streets. Dream pulled into the parking garage he had bookmarked with verbally vague directions from George. He gave money to the man at the entrance booth and parked between two smaller cars, leaving less than enough room for him to get out of the drivers side.

The venue was pretty small for a concert. A small bar with an illuminated glass surface was propped in the corner, across from it: a relatively low to the ground stage. Dream grabbed George’s hand and led him through the crowd of people to opening on the left side of the stage.  
“Is this an okay view?” He asked.  
“It’s kind of hard to see, but good thing music is an auditory medium I guess.”  
Dream chuckled and moved over for George to stand in front of him. He pointed at the space between two heads that left a pretty visible view of the stage.  
George smiled. “This is a lot better,” He patted Dream’s jacket, “Thank you.”  
Dream smiled back, even though George couldn’t see it. 

The concert began with a smaller, unfamiliar band who performed a combination of covers and original songs. Dream mentioned to George between songs that he thought they were pretty good, George nodded in agreement. Dream had secretly caught him singing along to the few of the songs, but decided against teasing him for it.

The lights dimmed once again, and a new crew shuffled on stage. There was Wilbur, sat on a stool in the center of the stage with an acoustic guitar propped on his lap. An ambient array of yellow lights from below lit up his face til it was golden. Wilbur began his first song, and it was obvious that he was a natural talent. His performance seemed effortless, and it was apparent he was enjoying himself.

George pointed out to Dream that he recognized the drummer to be Niki. A girl often tagged on Wilbur’s band related instagram posts. Alongside a few other photos that looked a bit too romantic for just bandmates. 

Wilbur shot George a quick glance after the first song had finished, smiling at the familiar face. George stared back stoically, and turned to Dream to see if he had saw that. Dream nodded in acknowledgement. 

The lights dimmed as the last chord bellowed into silence. The regular ceiling lights began to brighten as the crowd of people shuffled amongst themselves.  
“George!” A voice from the side of the stage called.  
It was Wilbur, the sleeves of his yellow sweater rolled up and his head covered in a light coat of sweat. He was waving to George, motioning for them to follow him backstage.  
George looked at Dream, who shrugged. “Might as well.” He said. George nodded in response, and they pushed past the people towards the metal door.

The backstage area they entered was a small seating room. Two couches opposite of each other with a low mahogany coffee table between them. Wilbur took a seat next to his bandmates on one of the couches, motioning for George to have a seat opposite of them.

“We can’t stay long” He said.

“Ah no problem.” Wilbur dismissed with the wave of his hand. “It’s good to see you again George, did you enjoy the show?”

“I did.” George said rather hollowly as he sat. Scooting over to leave room for Dream who plopped down beside him on the stretchy leather. 

Wilbur began to ramble about the complications of ‘showbiz’ and how strenuous performing was. “But Niki here makes it better.” He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled warmly at him.

Dream noticed the way George clenched his fists around the fabric of his pants and connected the dots. Niki was the girl Wilbur had cheated on George with.

“So this is your new partner then George?” Wilbur asked smugly, leaning back into the couch.

Before George could protest, Dream placed a hand possessively on his thigh, “I am.” he answered, flashing George a brief apologetic look.

George swallowed back his shock at the gesture and plastered on a smile for Wilbur. “That's right, this is my uh, we’re dating.”

“Dream.” He leaned forward across the coffee table to shake the musician’s hand.

“Right, you too seem to be a lovely couple.” Wilbur accepted the hand shake. “How long have you been dating?”

“Almost ten months now.” George moved his hand so that it was on top of Dream’s and smiled at him.

“Wow, that’s quite close to when we broke up don’t you think?”

George scoffed at his comment, “It was like two months? What? You didn’t think I would move on?” The anger slowly creeped its way out of his words when he spoke.

Dream moved their hands so they were interlocked and began to rub small circles on the back of George’s hand. As if it were a silent way to signal the message 'calm down, this is what he’s looking for.'

George readjusted himself in his seat and settled down a bit at Dreams unspoken cue.

“Well, I just assumed our relationship meant something to you.” Wilbur retorted.

“Yeah, I thought so too until you cheated on me.” George gritted through his teeth, biting back his words from becoming any harsher.

“George, we know that isn’t exactly how it happened.” Wilbur offered, crossing his legs over one another.

George was furious now, and Dream felt it too. As if it were leaking off his body and absorbing into his own. He felt George’s urge to scream at Wilbur for being a liar, for manipulating him and now the concepts of their breakup even after the fact. 

George squeezed Dream’s hand just a bit tighter and Dream pushed his leg up against him. He eased at the touch and took a minute to recollect himself. 

He sighed and stood up, bringing Dream and his hand along with him. 

“I’ve had enough of this Wilbur. I thought maybe tonight, almost a year after we’ve broken up that you’d be mature, or I don’t know what I thought! But it was not this shit. Thanks for the show, it was nice meeting you Niki.” He said and led Dream out the back exit door, not waiting for the band’s response. Dream threw back an angry glance towards Wilbur as they were swept into the cold city air of the alleyway.

“What the fuck! What the fuck Dream! What was that!” George yelled, his words bouncing off the sides of the building.

“Sorry I just thought it would have pissed him off.”

“Why the fuck would he say shit like 'oh I never cheated on you George'!" He attempted to imitate WiIburs accent “Does he think that wasn’t cheating or is he just a complete idiot?”

“George hey it's okay, Wilbur’s a lying sack of shit. He clearly just wanted to get a reaction out of you. Hey, look at me, it's alright.” Dream tilted his head up by using a hand propped on George’s chin. George looked up at him and melted at Dream’s gaze. He let out a sigh and his eyes fell to the floor.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. Fuck. What the fuck! God i’m still pissed, sorry.” George buried his face in his hands.

Dream laughed, “It’s okay,” he comforted “You can be mad. He’s a dick.”

The door to backstage opened, George snapped his head around and turned to Dream. He placed a hand cupping Dream’s cheeks and mashed their faces together in a rushed kiss.  
“Mhm Dream!” George groaned loudly just in case the fact that they were kissing was hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. Dream took the memo and pushed George up against the wall behind them, making sure the man in the doorway could also hear the sounds he was making. “Fuck you’re so hot George!” Dream said way louder than necessary. The two heard a shuffling of feet and the backstage door finally close.

Dream pulled away slowly, breathing heavily and stared at George whose eyes were still closed.  
“He’s gone?” George asked as he relaxed against the wall.

“Y-Yeah, he’s gone.” Dream panted, his heart was hammering in his chest and his cheeks were like burning flames.

“Oh.” George wiped his lips. “Sorry about that. If it was weird or anything.”

“No no it’s okay! I want to piss him off as much as you do.”

“Right.” 

-

“Thank you for doing this for me Dream” George shared a sweet smile with him as they walked down the sidewalk of the city.

“No problem, I didn’t mind it really.” Dream glanced down at him as they walked, admiring the way the store signs projected an artificial red glow across his face.

“I didn’t go too far at any point?” George asked.

“No not at all, I was the one who suggested that we were dating to him or whatever, so I’m glad you were cool with that at all.”

“Yeah.” George looked down to his feet. “That was really smart thinking back there.”

“I think he still likes you.” Dream added as they pressed the button to cross the street.  
“Really?”

“Well yeah, even if he’s dating the drummer or whatever it’s obvious he still has some sort of pent up feelings for you. Why else would he have invited you?”

“I don’t know, to flex his fame on me?”

“And invite you backstage? No he definitely wanted to bang.”

George’s face flushed red and he groaned, “God, how did I ever like that guy?”

Dream laughed “Yeah, I don’t know man.”

“When we first met he was so nice. Like so nice. He bought me flowers when I didn’t deserve it and always took me out to restaurants. I didn't even notice when he became mean.”

“You deserve all the flowers in the world George.” Dream moved a bit closer to George so that he could hear how much he meant it.

“Thank you Dream. I really appreciate you.” George looked up at him “Not just for this but for everything you do for me. I think you’re the best friend I have.”

Dream’s heart fluttered in his chest. “No problem George. Anytime.” 

“Anytime?”

“Yeah, anytime you need to piss off an ex boyfriend, we can passionately make out in an alleyway.”

“Oh you thought that was passionate?”

“Yes?” Dream answered a bit unsure. “Was it not?”

“Hm, it can be whatever you want it to be.”

“Why, has Wilbur kissed you better?”

“Oh my god stop.” George laughed and nudged his side. “And for the record, no, he hasn’t.”

Dream hummed cheerfully. “Is that so?” He teased 

“I don’t know we didn’t really kiss for long enough for me to get a comparable sample.”

“Oh? Should we kiss again? But just for science this time.” Dream asked.

“Well I am a big fan of science,” George grinned playfully. Pulling Dream around the corner of an unlit boutique shop. 

“Then Mr. Scientist,” Dream leaned closer towards George, “I’ll be happy to be your test subject.” He connected their lips softly, and placed a gentle hand on the back of George’s neck.  
George pulled his body closer to him, with a hand on the small of Dream’s back and the other wrapped around a lock of blonde hair. George opened his mouth and Dream accepted this gesture, sliding his tongue into the warm space. George elicited a soft noise into his mouth and pulled a bit on Dream’s hair. Dream was smiling so much he had to pull back for a second. He began to chuckle lightly.  
“What?” George asked smally.  
“Oh, no sorry, it’s nothing wrong with you I’m just.” Dream tucked a piece of soft brown hair behind George’s ear. “Really happy to have done that properly.”

George's face was torn in half with a grin. “You’re an idiot.” He laughed and leaned up to kiss Dream sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! thanks for reading. im still not 100% in love w this fic but i hope u enjoyed! :)
> 
> [pspspspspsp check out the art my friend made for this fic :D  
> https://cringesideblog.tumblr.com/post/636981539049177088/all-the-flowers-in-the-world-abedinyourshape  
> she is so awesome n talented pls like it for me]


End file.
